stellagaiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Immanity
"The Heart and Spear of Stellagaia, the Kingdom of Immanity stands above all in power, unity, and honor. For the King, we build, trade and prosper to further the advancement of all intelligent life. No matter the threat, the Kingdom will quell the advances of world enders, such as we have before. Glory to the King, and peace to the land." -- The Dracodex, Volume I Overview The greatest society in the history of the world, the Kingdom of Immanity is home to some of the most powerful world leaders and various intelligent humanoid races. Despite the Dragon War uniting all intelligent races, socio-economic divide still exists within the kingdom. The kingdom is surrounded entirely by a large wall, with a smaller inner wall separating the Lower and Upper Districts. The World Exchange is within the kingdom, where merchants from all across the continent travel to bring goods for coin. Magic is strictly forbidden within the kingdom, the only decree made by the Platinum Dragon Dracofoy himself. The only ones allowed to use magic are the five Pillars of Immanity, the King’s chosen warriors to defend Immanity from extinction-level threats, and and the King's Council, hand-selected advisers who handle the political side of Immanity. Citizens believe that 70% of the world’s population lives within the walls. = Government The word of King Austin Whiteflame is absolute in the entirety of the kingdom. The first rules of law were put in place shortly after the defeat of Dracofoy, approximately 0 AD. There were only five laws that were put into place before construction of the Kingdom began, known as the Rules of Beginnings: # The King's word is absolute and final. # Any methods or attempts in disturbing, misguiding, or destroying the greater good of Immanity will be met with swift and immediate punishment. # All races of Immanity are equal and stand next to each other as the beacon of hope for Stellagaia. # Although frowned upon, anyone is allowed to leave Immanity and exile their status. Those wishing to join Immanity must go through the rigorous Implementation Process to earn their citizenship. # Magic will not be allowed within the kingdom unless decreed publicly by the King. Ordered by the Platinum Dragon Dracofoy. The construction of the Kingdom would become structurally sound around 2 AD, and as years passed on, several hundred more laws were put into place to ensure the safety and growth of the Kingdom. Around 10 AD, the Kingdom began facing several foreign threats and invasions, thus the Immicial Guard was created. The Immicial Guard would be the Kingdom's royal army, used in extreme circumstances to protect Immanity in dire times. Due to the youth of the Kingdom, the Immicial Guard was trained quickly and harshly, in turn creating an incredible insurrection of skilled soldiers who quelled the dark days of the Kingdom's youth. A normal army, coined as the Whiteflame Regime, would serve as the nation's populous guard around 15 AD, serving duties such as patrolling cities, patrolling the roads of The Fringes, enforcers of law, and the first to enter battle against foreign threats. The Immicial Guard was then relinquished to remain inside Inner Immanity, guarding the Castle of Immanity and typically staying within the housing and training areas near the Castle. The court of law is held by the King and his council, albeit the King usually does not see crimes unless they are of the worst of lawbreakers. The Council typically gives out punishments of law, and only refer to the King for punishment regarding murder, grand thievery, conspiracy, and cases of magic being used. The Council consists of four members whom of which fought alongside King Austin during the Dragon War. These Council members were given permission to use magic, but all have chosen not to use it in regards to Dracofoy's wishes. Sectors In the heart of the kingdom lies Castle Whiteflame, home to King Whiteflame, Dracofoy, The Council, and the Immicial Guard. The Castle has a large mote carved around its entirety with a low level of water, connecting to the Upper District by a large drawbridge that is constantly manned by Immicial Guards. The drawbridge is roughly around three carriages wide and leads to a cobblestone courtyard just before the gates of the Castle. The Castle walls shine in a stark white, with roof tiles, drapes, flags and tapestries of gold. Castle Whiteflame is the largest building in the Kingdom, and can be partially seen from The Fringes. Groups Population Locations of Interest